


Assertive Kanon

by Abeehiltz



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embarrassment, F/F, Lesbian Character, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abeehiltz/pseuds/Abeehiltz
Summary: Kanon and Chisato are on a date, but Kanon seems a little more assertive than usual. How will Chisato react to her girlfriend being so assertive and cute with her?





	Assertive Kanon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I was a little bored today and I was like "hey, why not write a little one shot about bandori!" Because I love the game, and I love all the ship!! And I was like, "Why not make Kanon a little assertive this time? It could be so cute!" And I think it's cute. This one shot is reaaally sappy, but I hope you'll enjoy reading it~

9:05am  
  
Chisato checked her watch another time, waiting for her girlfriend to arrive. She arrived at the station earlier than their appointed time. Chisato was always on time, at least she tried to. But she started to be worried about her girlfriend who seemed to be late. It was only five minutes late, but she couldn’t help looking around to see if her girlfriend was here between giving a once-over at her watch.  
  
“I hope she’s not lost…”  
  
“Sorry I’m late! I was lost…”  
  
The blonde girl turned around when she heard the voice of a girl she knew. In front of her, a blue-haired girl was panting heavily while resting her hands on her knees. She was wearing a white dress, and her hair was tied up in a ponytail by a blueish ribbon with flowers. She gazed a little at her girlfriend and her cheeks warmed up a little while she grinned.  
  
“It’s okay Kanon. You’re beautiful today as well~”  
  
The girl flushed heavily at the compliment, not able to handle those things well, and she looked away slightly. She could feel her heartbeat quickening while she took glances at Chisato in front of her.  
  
“You… you’re also beautiful Chisato…”  
  
“Hehe thank you~ So, where should we go today?”  
  
Kanon only listened with one ear. She was gazing at Chisato’s hand as she gulped a little. She wanted to hold the girl’s hand, but the more she thought about it, the more she flushed, and it didn’t take long for Chisato to notice it. The blonde girl smirked a little and chuckled before she took Kanon’s hand in her own. The sudden move of the girl made the blue-haired girl snapping out of her musings, and she flustered from embarrassment.  
  
“Chi-Chisato what are you… fuee…”  
  
“You looked at it so intensely~ it was cute… Now let’s go, I know a good cafe nearby”  
  
“O-okay…”  
  
The two girls walked hand by hand and side by side, though Chisato was leading the way since she was the one knowing where the cafe was. Chisato was shining like the sun for Kanon’s eyes, and she spends most of her time staring at her girlfriend than at the pavement, barely dodging people walking toward her as she noticed them at the last moment. She always felt so lucky she had a girlfriend like her. Chisato was so kind and so caring with her, and her heart always melted during those moments.  
  
Meanwhile, Chisato could feel Kanon’s eyes on her, but she didn’t say anything. It felt nice to be looked like that. Most of the people she met in her life could only see Chisato through her career, but Kanon was looking at her true self, and she felt like she could do anything with her girlfriend by her side. She held the girl’s hand a little tighter and finally grinned at Kanon just before they arrived at the cafe.  
  
“It’s here”  
  
Kanon and Chisato entered the cafe, and the blue-haired girl looked at the new place with sparks in her eyes. The place was cosy, and peaceful. It was really quiet since it wasn’t crowded, and Kanon was showing a broad smile, which made Chisato giggling a little at the beautiful sight in front of her.  
  
“So beautiful…”  
  
“I’m glad you like it. It’s my favourite place after all, I wanted to show it to you.”  
  
Kanon blushed hard, she felt honoured that her girlfriend wanted to show her favourite place. She was lost in Chisato’s eyes again for some seconds, feeling her heart pounding before someone came in front of them, making Kanon jump from surprise and almost letting Chisato’s hand go.  
  
“Hello- Oh Chisato, welcome.”  
  
“Hello Marie, can we have a table for two please?”  
  
“Of course, follow me please”  
  
The two girls followed Marie quietly, but Kanon was impressed Chisato was known by the girl, and they seemed a little close since they chatted friendly. It made the girl a little jealous, but she didn’t want to say it aloud so she kept quiet and sat in front of her girlfriend, hiding her face behind the menu that Marie gave her. It had a lot of wonderful drinks and sweets, and Kanon was hesitating a lot to choose. She was focused too much on the menu that she didn’t know Marie came back after some minutes.  
  
“Have you made your mind?”  
  
“Hmm, a black tea and… oh, a tiramisu today.”  
  
“Okay~ and you?” Marie turned toward Kanon who was still thinking about what to choose, frowning a little and mumbling stuff to herself.  
  
“It looks tasty but… this one also looks tasty… and what about this one…”  
  
“Kanon?” Chisato asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically, but seeing Kanon so concentrated on her choice made the blonde girl giggling a little.  
  
Hearing her girlfriend’s voice, Kanon snapped out of her thoughts and stared at Chisato. “Yes?”  
  
“Hehe, have you made your mind?”  
  
“Err…” Kanon looked a last time at the menu, a little tensed since she hadn’t made her mind, but she finally decided on something. “A coffee and… A strawberry parfait please!”  
  
Chisato chuckled a little when Kanon seemed tensed to order, and Marie noted on her bloc note their order before she left the table.  
  
“Why are you laughing?”  
  
“You just looked cute when you were tensed to order~”  
  
Kanon opened her eyes wider a little and flushed heavily again, trying to look away so as to try to make her face less red. “I… I… thank you… But you’re also- you’re cute!” Kanon closed her eyes and exclaimed her thoughts. Fortunately, they were almost the only customers in the cafe at this hour, so nobody hears too much of the girl, but when she noticed she talked a bit too loud, Kanon blushed again and tried to hide herself with her hands. Chisato blushed a little at the compliment, but she kept grinning at her girlfriend. She really looked so cute, especially when she was all flustered like this.  
  
The order was quickly served, leaving the girls alone with food and drink in front of them. Chisato started to sip her tea while staring at Kanon, but the other girl was fidgeting on her chair a little. She wanted to sit closer to Chisato, but she was a little too shy to do so. She was fighting in her mind, and Chisato was starting to notice something was wrong. But before she was able to talk, the girl made her mind and suddenly stood up. Chisato jumped a little from surprise at the sudden move of her girlfriend.  
  
“What’s wrong Kanon?”  
  
But the blue-haired girl didn’t answer. She took her chair and moved it next to Chisato before she sat down next to her, her shoulder brushing Chisato’s. She was blushing heavily and she closed her eyes a little as she was really tensed, until the blonde girl held Chisato’s hand again.  
  
“You seem rather clingy today Kanon~ fufu”  
  
“N-No! I mean… Maybe yes but… I just want to be closer to you…”  
  
Chisato blushed a little at the confession, but she moved her other hand to brush on a strand of blue hair and moving it behind Kanon’s ear, which made the girl flushing a lot while glaring at the blonde’s eyes.  
  
“You’re so cute, it’s okay to feel like this. I also want to be closer to the girl I love after all.”  
  
Kanon flushed again even more, and she almost wondered if she could be redder than she currently was. After taking a little breath, she grabbed her drink and her parfait to pull them closer to her. She took a bite of her parfait, and her face showed her happiness. It tasted so good she couldn’t hold her little noise of happiness.  
  
“Hmm~ so good~”  
  
“Fufu, I’m glad you like it.” Chisato also took a bite of her own food before she sipped her tea again while looking at Kanon. The girl was still eating her parfait. But she suddenly stopped and frowned a little. She picked a bit of her food with her spoon, but instead of eating it, she handed the food toward Chisato.  
  
“Y-Yes?” Chisato tried to keep her composure, but she couldn’t in front of what was happening. Kanon wanted to feed her. It was a bit too much for her heart to handle it and it fluttered while the girl blushed slightly.  
  
“Aaah~” Kanon was blushing heavily again, and she trembled slightly. She looked a bit tensed, but looking at her girlfriend doing her best, Chisato smiled and leaned a little to eat the food on the spoon. When she did it, Kanon blushed a little more, but she seemed to be overjoyed with her sparkling smile on her face.  
  
“Yummy~”  
  
Kanon sighed for relief a little. It was really stressful, but she was overjoyed she was able to do what she wanted to. Seeing Chisato happy like that made her happy as well.  
  
“Hehe~ It is yes~”  
  
Chisato moved her spoon, and started to do the same as her girlfriend did.  
  
“Ahh~ your turn~”  
  
Kanon flushed when she noticed the situation was turned back, but she shyly took the offer and ate the food that Chisato was handing to her. It also tasted so good she couldn’t hold her smile and closed her eyes to enjoy the taste.  
  
“How is it?”  
  
“Yummy~”  
  
Chisato giggled at the view, but she suddenly noticed something on Kanon’s face and moved her hand. She had some whipped cream on the side of her mouth.  
  
“You have some cream, let me remove it.”  
  
The blonde girl moved her hand and, with her index finger, removed the cream before she put the finger in her mouth to eat it. When Kanon noticed that, she almost exploded from embarrassment and looked away. Like this, she didn’t notice Chisato’s grin when her girlfriend acted so cutely.  
  
“Let’s finish our food Kanon. You’re cute when you’re teased though hehe~”  
  
“Chisato! Fuee…”  
  
Kanon fidgeted a little on her chair, but she resumed eating and didn’t talk until she finally finished her food.  
  
“It was so good~”  
  
“I’m glad you love this place then, let’s come back another day, together…”  
  
“Hmm! Let’s come back!”  
  
Both giggled a little and stood up to pay the bill. They held hand again as soon as they stood up. The two girls argued a little to pay, but Kanon couldn’t win against Chisato and the blonde girl finally paid before they left the place.  
  
On their way outside, the two girls wandered in the town a little, chatting together about everything until they passed by a clothing shop. Kanon suddenly stopped in front of the shop window. She was impressed by a dress and stared at it intensely, almost drooling in front of it. Chisato noticed it as well, and she chuckled a little. Her girlfriend seemed to want it, and the blonde girl pulled Kanon inside the shop while smiling.  
  
“Let’s do some shopping! You seem to like the dress~”  
  
“O-Oh well it’s just… I just thought that it was beautiful but… It won’t suit me…”  
  
Chisato giggled and poked the girl’s side to tease her a little.  
  
“Don’t say silly things, of course it would suit you!”  
  
“Chisato… fuee”  
  
Kanon blushed heavily again, making the girl chuckling a bit before she called out to a shop assistant and asked about the dress.  
  
“Sorry, where can I find the dress showed in the shop window?”  
  
“Hello Miss, please follow me this way.”  
  
“Let’s go Kanon!”  
  
Chisato took Kanon’s hand again and dragged her with her while she followed the woman. She led them in the shop and stopped in front of the dress, the same one that Kanon noticed earlier. It was really beautiful, but in reality Kanon wanted to see Chisato wearing it and not her.  
  
“Thank you” Chisato said at the woman who smiled and walked away to do other business.  
  
Meanwhile, Kanon looked around a little to see if she could find Chisato’s size. When she finally found it, she picked it and grabbed Chisato by the hand toward the fitting rooms, making the blonde girl raise an eyebrow at the sudden bold move from her girlfriend.  
  
“Wait Kanon?”  
  
Kanon didn’t answer until they arrived in front of a fitting room. She then turned around and gave the dress to Chisato, which still looked lost at the current situation.  
  
“Kanon?”  
  
“I…” Kanon took a big breath as she tried to talk. It was a little embarrassing to tell the truth after all. “I just wanted to see you wearing it… Is that bad…?”  
  
Chisato opened her eyes a bit wider at the confession, but after the surprise disappeared, she smiled warmly and gently ruffled Kanon’s hair, making the girl wincing a little.  
  
“Chi-Chisato?!”  
  
“It’s good Kanon. You’re always thinking about me… That’s a side of you I love… I will try it, can you wait for me here?”  
  
Kanon’s eyes shined a little when the girl accepted, and she nodded happily. She was overjoyed Chisato accepted. She found the girl really beautiful, and she was a little curious how she would look in this dress.  
  
Chisato entered the fitting room, and started to change so as to try the white dress. Surprisingly, the size was perfect and she grinned a little. It seemed that her girlfriend already knew her size, and it was a little cute. Of course, Chisato also knew Kanon’s size so she wasn’t shocked. When she was done, she opened the curtain and rested one hand on her waist while she stared at Kanon again.  
  
“How do I look?”  
  
Kanon was speechless. She knew it would look good on Chisato, but not as good as this honestly. The beauty in front of her took her breath away, and she just gazed at her beautiful girlfriend for a moment. Chisato felt a little awkward in the silence, and cleared her throat a little to snap Kanon from her thoughts, which worked since the girl jumped from surprise and blushed hard.  
  
“Oh yes! I mean, it looks wonderful… You look like a goddess… I… I couldn’t look away…”  
  
Chisato blushed a little at the compliment, and then smiled at her girlfriend. She was glad Kanon loved it as well, and since she felt comfortable inside, she decided to buy it. She walked back inside the fitting room to change back again. Kanon waited for her, and when she walked out, she took the dress from Chisato’s hand while grinning.  
  
“I’ll pay for it, wait for me~”  
  
“No it’s oka-” Chisato started to say so as to stop her girlfriend, but Kanon already walked toward the checkout without even listening to her girlfriend. The blonde girl smiled while sighing. Her girlfriend was so cute and soft when she was like this, and it always made her heart skip a beat. She walked slowly toward the checkout as well, but she noticed straps on her way. They looked so cute she couldn’t help herself but staring at them for a moment.  
  
“I can buy matching one…”  
  
She pondered a little at her idea, and when she noticed Kanon was about to pay, she took two straps that matched and looked very cute, and walked to another checkout to pay them without having Kanon knowing about it. They both paid at the same time, which relieved Chisato a little. She wanted to surprise the girl after all, especially after what happened with the dress.  
  
They both walked out of the shop, holding hand again as they walked together. Chisato hid the straps in her bag, wanting to give Kanon’s one later today.  
  
“Where do you want to go now Kanon?” Chisato asked while staring at the girl who was blushing slightly. But suddenly, she let Chisato hand go and wrapped both her arms around one of girl, making the blonde girl jump a little from the sudden move and blushing.  
  
“What’s wrong Kanon? Hehe you really are assertive today.”  
  
“No I… I just wanted to… Is that bad?”  
  
“Fufu, it’s not bad, I’m just surprised to see you assertive like this. But honestly, it’s cute…”  
  
Chisato was slightly embarrassed after the girl’s move, and she looked away a little while Kanon pulled her arm closer. She then walked like this all the time, making sure though that Chisato wasn’t uncomfortable in this situation.  
  
“Let’s just… walk like this… If you don’t mind…” Kanon proposed, blushing a little but still overjoyed to be close to Chisato. And the blonde girl agreed with her.  
  
They walked together for some time, in the streets of the town, and after that, in a park. After a long walk, they finally sat on a bench to rest a little. Kanon had her eyes closed and she leaned against Chisato’s shoulder, smiling and just enjoying this close moment with her girlfriend. She was happy to be able to be by Chisato’s sides, and she didn’t want to leave her. Chisato was just staring at Kanon while smiling. She found her girlfriend so cute, and she felt lucky a girl as kind and cute as her was her girlfriend. She then pulled the two phone straps from her bag and chuckled a little.  
  
“Kanon, a present for you~ for being the best girlfriend I could ever have.”  
  
Kanon opened her eyes again and stared at the strap while blushing hard. It was a yellow strap with a sun, and it looked so beautiful that she almost started to cry. Her eyes moistened a little and her heart fluttered with the happiness she was feeling. She took the strap in her hand and smiled brightly at Chisato.  
  
“Thank you, I’ll treasure it!” She said, which made the blonde girl blush a little and looking away a bit. Chisato kept a blue strap with a jellyfish on it since she knew Kanon liked them.  
  
“Like this, we will always stay by each other side~”  
  
Kanon blushed a little again, and she tied the strap on her phone before she smiled brightly at it and held her phone near her heart. Chisato smiled at the girl and she petted her head kindly. Kanon smiled at Chisato, but then she slowly stood up to straddle Chisato’s lap, which made the blonde girl flushing at the sudden bold move of her girlfriend again.  
  
“Wha- What’s wrong Chisato?”  
  
“I love you Chisato… I felt like I wanted to tell you this… And I wanted to be close to you…” Kanon wrapped her arms around Chisato’s neck as she began to hug the girl, and the woman smiled before she cuddled back her girlfriend, though her face was still red blushing.  
  
“I love you too Kanon… Thank you for being a wonderful girlfriend…”  
  
A silence settled for a moment with the two girls just enjoying the warmth of the other. They were both so happy and it felt like they were alone in the world. But after a moment, Kanon moved away a little and rested her forehead on Chisato’s, gazing at the girl in the eyes.  
  
“Can I… kiss you?”  
  
Chisato flushed again at the question. Kanon was really bold today, and even though she could handle it at first, she felt like she was just melting and couldn’t handle it any more. So, to answer her girlfriend, she shyly nodded. When she had the answer, Kanon slowly leant closer to Chisato’s face, her eyelids fluttered shut when she finally pressed her lips against Chisato’s. It wasn’t their first kiss, but Kanon was always melting against those warm and soft lips. She kissed her girlfriend lovingly and passionately, wrapping her arms a little tighter around Chisato’s neck while the blonde girl was slowly kissing back, caressing both Kanon’s cheeks during this intense yet wonderful moment. They were both into it, and both their heartbeat quickened really fast. They were so in love with each other, and they wanted to show their love through the kiss. But after some time, they fell out of breath and they had to break the kiss to catch their breath. Kanon had her eyes half-closed with her cheeks really red blushing. Her whole body was a little warmer with the feeling of her love overflowing her mind, and she leaned a little again when she knew Chisato caught her breath.  
  
“More…”  
  
She kissed Chisato again, and gently trapped the girl’s bottom lip between hers, pulling the girl’s head even more to kiss her more passionately, and Chisato kissed back happily, slightly moaning against the woman’s lips at the intense kiss. Fortunately, they were alone in the park at this moment, but Chisato sometimes opened her eyes to look around, not wanting to be caught in this happiness with her girlfriend. After some more time kissing warmly, they both broke the kiss and leaned their forehead into each other while they panted a little to catch their breath.  
  
“We should… Go back Kanon… It’s late…”  
  
“But… I want to stay with you…”  
  
Chisato smiled warmly and gently caressed the girl’s cheek again. “I know… But we can still spend time together another day, okay?”  
  
“Hmm… Okay…”  
  
Kanon slowly stood up again, still blushing heavily, but when Chisato stood up again, she gave a little back on the blonde’s lips before whispering softly into the girl’s ear.  
  
“I love you…”  
  
Chisato flushed at those words, and took her bag before she held Kanon’s hand again and started to walk back with her, but she also whispered into her girlfriend’s ear something as they walked.  
  
“I love you too Kanon~”


End file.
